


Borrowing Sugar

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Neighbors, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak has been pining over the beautiful boy next door for ages. One day his best friend Charlie has had enough of it, and tells him to man up and finally go talk to the guy. She makes Castiel use a very ancient trick to help him get closer to the boy of his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowing Sugar

“Earth to Castiel! I repeat, earth to Castiel.” Charlie called in a sing song voice while she threw a pencil at his head in an attempt to get his attention.

Castiel briefly turned his head to make a funny face at his best friend, who was sitting on his bed, doing her homework. Nevertheless, he was soon back to longingly staring out of the window of his room. This window had the perfect view, seeing as it looked out on the neighbors’ front yard. The front yard where an impossibly handsome boy was currently mowing the lawn. A boy with sand colored hair, the greenest eyes that Castiel had ever encountered, and a glorious face that was covered in freckles. A boy by the name of Dean Winchester. Castiel sighed dreamily as he leaned further out of the open window to get a better look.

When he finally managed to drag himself away from the window, he fell down on the bed beside Charlie, who was disapprovingly shaking her head at him.

“Seriously dude, man up and talk to the guy already! I’m not sure how much more of your pining I can take without going berserk!” She said, dramatically slamming her book shut to focus on her friend instead.

“I can’t.” Castiel complained, tiredly rubbing his forehead with both his hands. “Besides, what would the point be?”

He truly didn’t know why he should even bother to talk to Dean. All the Winchester boy ever seemed to be interested in were the kind of human beings that had long hair and boobs. Also known as _girls._

“The point?” Charlie mockingly repeated his words. “ _The point_ would be that it’s pretty damn hard to get to know someone better if you don’t _talk_ to them. You guys are neighbors! He goes to our school, for crying out loud! Why would it be so out of place for you to strike up a conversation with him?”

Castiel groaned. “Yes sure, and then what? It’s not like he would ever be interested in me that way. He’s always surrounded by dozens of girls who are drooling over him, and he seems to be pretty content with that. Besides, he probably doesn’t even know I exist!”

“Looking at him, I’m almost 80 percent sure that he swings both ways. And if you never try, you will never know, you hear me?” Charlie placed her hands on Castiel’s shoulders.

“You can’t know that.” Castiel protested, knowing that his friend meant well, but not buying her optimism.

“Castiel Novak, don’t you dare insult my gaydar, because it works perfectly _fine_!” She was slowly shaking him back and forth, as if trying to physically shake some common sense into him.

“But Charlie…”

“No! No more excuses.” She interrupted him before he could get out more than two words. “You are going to talk to the guy, and you are going to do it _right now_.”

“But…” Castiel tried again.

Charlie placed her hand over his mouth to shut him up, and Castiel gave her a death glare. She got up from the bed, removing her hand so that he could speak again, but she was scowling the instant Castiel opened his mouth to do so.

“Are you done being a coward?” She asked in a firm tone.

“I’m...” Castiel had no idea what to say, and so he gave up.

“Good!” Charlie said cheerfully. “Now let’s get this show on the road.”

She took Castiel’s hand, dragging him downstairs and into the kitchen. Castiel was extremely confused when she took a cup from one of the cabinets over the sink, and pushed it into his hands.

“You want me to make him coffee?” He asked, failing to see the plan that Charlie had in mind.

She rolled her eyes at him, shooting him a how-can-you-be-so-oblivious look, but then she quickly explained her strategy.

“We are going to use the oldest trick in the book.” Charlie said as she grabbed Castiel’s arm and dragged him to the front door.

“What trick?” Castiel demanded, tilting his head as his friend opened the door, sunlight streaming in.

“You are going to step out of that door, walk over to that pretty boy mowing the lawn, and you are going to ask him if you can borrow some sugar.” She summarized as she all but pushed Castiel out of the door. “Just tell him we’re making a pie or something, and that you’re all out of sugar.”

“But I can’t just…” Castiel tried to form a sentence but failed yet again because Charlie cut him off.

“Yes you can! And you will! Right now! You’ll do great, good luck.” She said, giving him another push in the right direction.

Castiel’s heart felt like it was slowly sinking into his stomach as he reluctantly made his way over to Dean, who was too busy mowing the lawn to notice him. He thought about turning around and going back, but when he glanced back at his own front door, he saw Charlie who was shaking her head at him as if to say ‘ _don’t even think about it’_.

Too soon for Castiel’s liking, he reached Dean. When Dean looked up, Castiel gave him a small wave to get his attention over the sound of the lawnmower. Dean smiled and nodded at Castiel as he turned the thing off. That smile made Castiel want to vomit butterflies. This was a terrible, terrible mistake. He was going to kill Charlie.

“Hey, what’s up?” Dean asked as he walked up to where Castiel was standing with shaking hands that violently tightened around the empty cup that they were holding.

Dean’s tone was open and friendly, and when he came to a stop right in front of Castiel, it was hard to resist to try and count those freckles. Or to drown in those green eyes. Dean used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe away the sweat that had formed on his forehead, and Castiel momentarily felt like he was going to faint right on the spot.

“I… I was actually wondering if I could…” Castiel held up the cup in front of Dean, who raised his eyebrows in confusion.

“If you could?” Dean asked slowly, trying to encourage him to speak.

“Sugar.” Castiel choked out. “I want to borrow some sugar. My friend and I are making a pie, but we’re out of sugar.”

“Oh right, of course.” Dean said, taking the cup from Castiel’s trembling fingers. “Give me a sec. Or do you want to… come in?”

Castiel panicked at the mere idea. “No! No, I’ll just wait here.” He squeaked.

Dean shrugged. “Alright then, I’ll be right back.”

When Dean disappeared into the house, Castiel took a long deep breath. He turned his head to glare daggers at Charlie, but she was merely giving him the thumbs up.

“I’m going to murder you, Charlie Bradbury.” He uttered under his breath.

When Dean returned with the cup, this time filled with sugar, he handed it over to Castiel with a grin. “Here you go, Cas.”

Castiel’s brain did a double take, and he gaped at Dean. Not only did his handsome neighbor seem to know who Castiel was, he’d also already given him a nickname.

“You know my name?” Castiel asked, baffled.

“Well yeah… We’re neighbors, we go to the same school… Besides, a face like yours is kinda hard to forget.” Dean said with a wink. “Please don’t tell me you don’t know mine, or I’ll be heartbroken.”

A wink. Castiel’s heart may or may not have skipped several beats. Was Dean actually _flirting_ with _him_?

Castiel felt so giddy that he managed to give Dean a real smile. “Yes Dean, I know your name.” He said, feeling how his cheeks turned pink. 

That earned him another flirty smirk from Dean. “Good, and don’t you forget it.”

“I wouldn’t dare.” Castiel replied, ducking his head as he felt his blush spread even further, taking a few steps backwards, away from Dean. “I have to… my friend is waiting. I’m going to… bake that pie.” He added, pointing over his shoulder.

“Okay Cas, I’ll see you around then.” Dean gave him a half wave. “And good luck with that pie!”

Castiel managed to call back a ‘thank you’ before basically running back to the safety of his own house.

“And? How did it go?” Charlie fired the question at Castiel as soon as they were inside.

Castiel started laughing rather hysterically, still on a high from his little chat with Dean. “I was wrong… He knows I exist!”

~

Later that night, after Charlie had gone home, Castiel was enjoying a nice night of being home alone by watching a movie on the big screen in the living room and munching on popcorn. His mom was working late, and apparently his brother Gabriel and his sister Anna were both out.

Castiel sighed in annoyance when the sound of the doorbell interrupted him. He suspected that Anna had forgotten her key again, and so he was in for a surprise when it was Dean Winchester standing at his door.

 _Oh no, oh shit. Alright, stay calm. He’s a nice guy. Nothing to be afraid of…_ Castiel tried to calm himself down.

“Hello Dean.”

Dean’s pretty plump lips lifted up into a lopsided grin. “Hey Cas.”

Castiel wasn’t sure what to say, even though Dean was the one visiting _him_ this time, and so he tried to crack a joke.

“Are you here to get your sugar back? I’m afraid I haven’t done any grocery shopping yet.” He said in a light tone.

It made Dean laugh, and Castiel was positive that it was the most amazing sound he’d ever heard. He was also a little bit proud because _he_ was the one who had caused that sound.

“No, Cas. I was just wondering…” Dean paused, seeming nervous all of the sudden. “I mean this is going to sound really rude, but I’m a sucker for pie, and I was wondering if maybe I could have a taste?”

Oh damn. This could be a problem. Castiel cleared his throat as he studied Dean’s expectant green eyes. He wanted a piece of a pie that _didn’t exist_. Castiel deliberated. He could come up with plenty of good excuses as to where that pie had gone, but on the other hand, if he ever wanted to make a move, this was his chance…

Dean mistook Castiel’s silence, holding up his hands in defense. “I’m sorry, like I said, that was rude, I shouldn’t have come.”

This was it. Castiel decided that it was time to be brave. What was the worst that could happen?

“No, you’re not being rude, Dean.” He quickly assured his crush. “It’s just that… there is no pie. The pie was a lie, made up by my friend. I just wanted an excuse to talk to you.”

Castiel had spat out the words without taking any breaths in-between, afraid that he would’ve chickened out otherwise. He hoped that Dean wouldn’t think that he was a creep or a stalking lunatic.

Apparently, Dean didn’t think any of those things, because he was laughing again.

“It is _not_ funny.” Castiel muttered, avoiding Dean’s eyes and staring at his feet.

“Yeah, it kind of is, Cas. You know why?”

Castiel’s head shot up so that he could look at Dean again. He tried to make sense of the question, but when he couldn’t figure it out, he shook his head in defeat.

“It’s funny because… I didn’t come here for the pie.” Dean confessed, looking sort of flustered himself now.

“You didn’t?” Castiel asked, his heartbeat picking up its pace at Dean’s little revelation.

“I came for you.” Dean admitted bluntly, peeking up at Casiel from under long lashes.

Castiel wanted to laugh. And sing. And shout it from the rooftops. Instead he tried to keep his cool.

“I see… Well, in that case… I am here. And I may not have pie, but I do have popcorn. And I’m watching a pretty cool movie so if you’d like to join me…” He trailed off, trying to not sound like the guy of his dreams had just admitted to liking him.

Dean snorted. “Are you trying to ask me on a date, Cas? Very smooth.”

“Depends… Do you… Do you _want_ it to be a date, Dean?”

“Yeah, if it’s okay with you?” Dean responded, appearing to be a bit shy for the first time since he’d shown up at Castiel’s door.

There was no need for Dean to fear though, because Castiel was more than okay with it. In fact, he’d never been more okay with anything in his life.

And so it was a date. The movie was good. So was the popcorn. Such a waste that Dean and Castiel were way too busy making out to enjoy any of it. Although to Castiel, it wasn’t really much of a loss at all…

**Author's Note:**

> For more, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
